


Profound Huh?

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-07
Updated: 2007-06-07
Packaged: 2019-02-02 13:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12727437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Jack is having deep thoughts?





	Profound Huh?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: Fourth in my drabble series  


* * *

Profound. Like the depth of that word. 

Today I had a profound realisation. One moment in time of perfect clarity. 

After all we’ve been through together and separately; all we’ve done to and for each other, I believed I could virtually read his mind, yet Daniel can still surprise me.

I accepted long ago what an exceptional man he is; there isn’t another man alive that can hold a candle to him – is it any wonder I love him?

Today I discovered that he thinks I’m special, that he loves me!

And I always thought he was smart!

Profound huh?

 

Fin.


End file.
